


Make A Wish

by cerulean_sin (am_bellanoire)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M, Humor, Post-Descendants 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/cerulean_sin
Summary: Uma celebrates her first birthday in Auradon and Harry makes sure the day is truly one to remember.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Make A Wish

Birthdays for the most part had no meaning on the Isle. Not really. It depended on the parent and Ursula could barely warrant the word. True she kept her only child from starving or freezing to death but that was about it. In fact, Uma had only learned how old she actually was one day when her mother had shouted her out of sleep and thrown a dish rag at her, saying she was six now and well passed old enough to work at the Chip Shoppe. Two years later, she learned she'd turned eight when she'd been 'promoted' from dish washer to waitress. And by ten, she knew exactly which day the anniversary of her birth fell on. 

But it still hadn't mattered then. Unless it happened to fall on a Sunday, she slaved away in her mother's restaurant. And the one time it _had_ , she'd slept like the dead until Monday morning rolled in and her mother's yelling to 'get to work' woke her up. To date, it was probably the best birthday she'd ever had. 

Now though, a soft and contented sigh spilled from her lips as she stretched in the sunlight filtering in through the opened porthole. The scent of the sea breeze, cool and refreshing, lightly tinged with salt. The gentle rise and fall of the waves beneath the ship. The call of the gulls. The weight in the bed beside her, the warm touch of bare skin against hers, arm draped across her taut middle. She had woken up like this nearly every morning for almost a year and knew she would never tire of it. It was like a dream, a good one, that she had yet to wake from and never wanted to. But today, it all felt even better.

“Happy birthday, darling,”

The warm husk in her ear and the tightening of that arm around her sent a pleasant shiver down Uma's spine. Yeah. This was apart of the dream too. She'd never get used to it. She shifted so that she faced her first mate – and so much more- a lazy smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

“You remembered, huh?”

Harry snorted, forget-me-not eyes rolling as he grinned, allowing his fingers to trace patterns on her mahogany skin

“I'd never forgotten.”

It was true. Harry had always tried to make her birthday worth while back on the Isle. Staying after hours at the Shoppe, plying her with rum to get her spirits up, banging out sea shanties on the severly out of tune keyboard, nicking shells and trinkets wherever he could find. He had always made her feel special even before either of them truly knew what the word 'special' meant. 

Today was her first birthday spent in Auradon, well on the shores of Auradon, and even then, in the wee hours of the morning, she knew this was going to be different. 

Uma let herself be rolled and blinked up into the bluest eyes she'd ever known. Harry braced his weight on his elbows above her, not moving, barely even breathing just staring down at her for a long moment as she cupped his face. Sometimes words didn't need to be spoken between the two of them. They couldn't hear each other's thoughts, not magically anyway, but they knew one another so well, could read each other like open books. Silence sometimes was just as loud as sound. 

He pressed his lips to hers and Uma's eyes fluttered shut. _Gods_. She couldn't believe they had never done this on the Isle. For as close as they had always been, for as much comfort as they found with each other it wasn't until they had officially crossed over into Auradon that they had allowed themselves these intimacies. Kissing. Sex. He was the first person she'd done either with and wouldn't change that for the world. And as corny, as damsel in distress, as _hero_ as it sounded, she honestly felt like the world was in her hands when he was in her arms. And vice versa. 

She hissed softly as Harry's kisses went from her mouth to her jaw, down to her neck and collarbone and lower still. He kept his gaze on her as he stuck out his tongue and licked a burning trail down between her breasts to her her navel, letting his mouth hover just above her core. Then he winked, expression a mix of playful mischief and desire. His lips and tongue made contact with her center and Uma moaned, back arching, fingers knifing through his dark locks. He was so good at this and she knew she wouldn't be able to fight the pleasure long. 

And she was right. In an almost embarrassingly short time, she was crying out; all high pitched wails and girly gasps in time with the throbbing pulse below her waist, legs quivering, brows furrowed, eyes unable to focus. But she could see the smug smirk spreading across Harry's mouth, slick with her. She couldn't even pretend to be mad, not now anyway when she was still trying to regulate her breathing. His hand in her hair did help, brushing it out of her face, playing in the turquoise tresses he loved so much. What a way to start off her birthday. 

And to end it. 

As the sun set, hours later, painting the Auradon sky above the sea in scorched shades of orange and light purple, Uma smiled as she leaned back against Harry's chest, both of them seated in the sand, his hooked hand in her hair as the other held a piece of birthday cake to her waiting mouth. Damn it was so sweet and so _good_. Better even then the cake that had been made for Jane months ago because this one was _hers_ , her very first birthday cake. 

“Mmm,” she moaned as the sugar all but melted on her tongue, “That's amazing. Today was amazing.”

And it had been. After she and Harry had washed up, they'd gone down to the galley where the crew had prepared – or attempted to prepare – a birthday breakfast. The kitchen had been covered in flour, egg shells and black smoke but there they were, her crew with the biggest smiles she could ever remember seeing on any of their faces with a breakfast fit for their captain. Pancakes dusted with sugar, fried eggs, sausages, bacon, potatoes. Two of them had busted lips, Jonas looked like he'd have a black eye come morning, and Bonny's sword was drawn but they looked so proud of themselves and Uma was happy they were happy. Gil was who had presented her with the plate, his blond hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, grin rivaling the sun. 

“Happy birthday captain,” he'd said, lunging forward to kiss her soundly on the cheek. A bold move for him but she wasn't going to chastise him for it. “You'd better eat up, huge day planned for you.” 

“Thanks big boy,” she said before digging into the food, snorting when Harry plucked a sausage from her plate and bit into it heartily. 

After that, two of Ben's stretch cars had come for them. That'd been a little unexpected, but she'd gone with it, used to being chauffeured around Auradon by now. But before she'd had a chance to bemoan turning into a princess, she had been blindfolded by Harry and they were off. 

“SURPRISE!”

As soon as she'd stepped from the car, this roar had sounded and with her sight returned, Uma gasped at the assemblage of people smiling and clapping and screaming for _her_ right on the lawn of Evie's home. Looking back on it now, she'd deny that she'd gotten a little misty. But her heart had felt like it might burst and she didn't have a word for the feeling she had felt. Seeing all of them – Evie, Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Jane, Ben and his queen, Dizzy, Celia, Freddie, her crew, Gil, and Harry all surrounding her and cheering for her. _Gods_.

And then Audrey had sung 'Happy Birthday' in this beautifully sultry voice, ending it with a curtsy. The cake was beautiful. Three layers of chocolate covered in teal butter cream icing. Nineteen candles lit. Make a wish someone cried and for the first time in her life, Uma did, even though truly she didn't have to. She'd blown out the candles to thrumming applause and then the party went on. A day of dancing and laughter and music and friendship. No fighting, no swords, no Chip Shoppe. Just...a good day. 

“Did ye enjoy yerself, darling?” Harry whispered, bringing her back to the present and Uma pressed herself back to him, leaning her head against his shoulder and nodded. 

“You know I did. It was perfect.”

She felt Harry shift behind her and then his arms were around her waist. In his hand, was a silver necklace. Hanging from the delicate chain, a pendant. Two seahorses entwined around a paraiba tourmaline, the bluish green jewel catching the light of the setting sun. 

“Oh fuck wow,” Uma muttered, gently taking the jewelry from him, feeling the weight of it in her palm. It was the prettiest thing she had ever seen, had ever owned. 

She could feel her first mate's body shaking with laughter as he kissed the top of her head, delighted by the vulgarity. 

“Designed it meself,” he chortled, plucking the necklace from her hand to fasten it around her neck, “Ye can thank King Benny for the stone but the rest is all me. Closest thing to that sea pony ye always wanted I could get.” 

“And you got me two,” Uma said softly, turning in his arms to kiss him, smiling when she caught the reddish tinge in his eyes, “I love it.” 

“I love ye.” 

Yeah, she'd never get tired of hearing him say that either. 

“I know. Love you too.”

Birthdays had no meaning on the Isle but they were no longer on the Isle. And Uma had never been happier turning another year older than she was in this moment. In Auradon. With her first mate and her crew, her people free. There was nothing better than all that. She thought back to the moment just before she'd blown out her candles and chuckled. Her wish had already come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 22nd Birthday to the beautiful and talented China Anne McClain to whom this story is dedicated for giving life to the best character in the entire fandom, Uma.


End file.
